


Tell Me

by CrescentScar



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Depression, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I don’t know how to tag and I’m probably as self-conscious as Wade, M/M, Self-Hatred, Short & Sweet, Soft Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 09:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16134104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrescentScar/pseuds/CrescentScar
Summary: ”Tell me that you want this,” Wade begged, ”Tell me that you wantme.””You know I do,” Peter answered with a smile.”Do I?” Wade whispered.





	Tell Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asetyleenihappiliekki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asetyleenihappiliekki/gifts).



> A dear friend of mine asked me to publish this. It's the first Spideypool fic I've ever written, and English isn't my first language so I apologise in advance for any mistakes.
> 
> Tags by them: #spideypool #;; #deadpool #spiderman #MCU #marvel #angst #ripmyheart #boxes #self-hatred #depression #peterthebest #peterthecutest  
> Alternative title by them: Boxes More Like Assholes

”Tell me that you want this,” Wade begged, ”Tell me that you want _me_.”

”You know I do,” Peter answered with a smile.

”Do I?” Wade whispered.

[He doesn’t want to say it] White said, matter-of-factly.

(Of course he doesn’t) Yellow laughed. 

Wade didn’t want to plea.

“You don’t?” Peter asked, his smile withering and falling away. “How many times do I have to tell you?” His voice was but a whisper. It didn’t sound like an accusation, but it felt like one.

[Because it is.]

“Because I will tell you how many times ever you need me to,” Peter said with a small voice, smiling a little sad smile. He cupped Wade’s cheek, stroked his cheekbone gently with his thumb. Wade closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “I will tell you how long a time you need. I want you, Wade. I will never stop telling you that if that’s what you need. I’ll repeat it forever.”

[Forever. Laughable.]

(He won’t live forever. We do.)

“Shut up,” Wade said under his breath. _Not you,_ was on the tip of his tongue, but

“What are they saying?” Peter asked softly, pressing his forehead against Wade’s.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! ♥ If you want to talk about these soft sweet boys feel free to hit me up on tumblr: ccrescentscar


End file.
